


Restraint

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Peter is in detention for the first time. When Mr. Harrington leaves the classroom, Bucky, the detention veteran, convinces Peter to leave with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/gifts).



> This prompt came from a lovely fellow shipper on Tumblr: buckythebarnes
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ winterironspiderling.

Bucky was in a particularly good mood when he walked into detention. Not only was it the last day of his three month sentence, but Mr. Harrington wasn’t in the room yet and couldn’t mark him down as late, and who was sitting front row center but Peter Parker. He wondered what the hell that goodie-two-shoes had done to get himself a seat in detention.

He walked to up to the teacher’s desk and scribbled his name on the sign-in sheet, and then he walked right by Peter’s seat to sit in his usual spot, back row.

“You forgot to sign in,” Bucky muttered as he passed Peter.

He suppressed a smirk when Peter jumped up and ran over to the desk to sign his name.

Peter gave him a quiet thanks when he was finished.

“No problem. I remember my first time,” Bucky teased.

Peter laughed. “Totally,” he remarked.

Bucky nodded and looked away, effectively ending the conversation.

Finally, Mr. Harrington arrived. “Sorry, boys. I got held up.”

“That’s okay,” Peter said. “Our time still counts even though you weren’t here, right?”

“Sorry, Pete. Detention starts when an adult is in the room. Don’t sweat it, though. The time flies in here.”

Bucky saw Peter’s face fall. He knew the kid had been in there probably as soon as the last bell had rung. It really wasn’t fair that he’d served fifteen minutes for no reason. Bucky didn’t give a shit because he had nothing better to do, but he knew Peter probably had some study group or something to get to.

“He was here early,” Bucky addressed Mr. Harrington. “I saw him.”

“All right, well, fine. Doesn’t matter.”

Bucky winked when Peter turned to him and gave him a second _thank you._

He busied himself with some doodling for the first few minutes of the sentence, but there were only so many stars and squiggles he could draw before it got boring or before he started resenting Steve and his artistic qualities.

Bucky looked up when he heard someone else entering the room. Some random that he’d seen once or twice before. Between Harrington, the random, Peter, and him, that made four. A slow day on the detention scene. Bucky was glad since he liked the quiet.

Before he turned his attention back to his notebook, he glanced at Peter. Bucky’s lips twitched, and he shook his head. Parker had his ridiculously tiny hands folded on the top of the desk as if he was waiting for an important interview to start.

Bucky found it harder to keep a straight face when Peter unfolded his hands and reached down to adjust the pullover he had over his plaid button-up. What a nerd. All that was missing was a pocket protector. Bucky glanced down at his own outfit, black pants, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. The only pop of colour his outfit had was his burgundy henley, and even that was fairly faded.

After Bucky found amusement in watching Peter endure detention, he gave up his doodling for good, opting to stare at the back of the kid’s head to see what his next move would be.

Peter rooted around in his backpack, coming up with a thick textbook that Bucky recognized as one for AP chemistry.

Bucky’s eyebrows went right to his hairline when Peter took a bookmark out from between the pages and started reading. As if it wasn’t all nerdy enough, Peter was even using the bookmark to underline the words as he read them.

Bucky looked away before he started laughing. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and Mr. Harrington snapped his fingers at him.

“Sorry, Buckarooni, no phones.”

Bucky levelled him with a glare. “What was that, _sir_?”

Meanwhile, Peter snorted. His shoulders jostled while he laughed.

“Um, no phones, Ja—uh, Bucky,” the teacher corrected.

“I was checking the time. Clock doesn’t work.” Bucky wasn’t as hard on Mr. Harrington as he was the other teachers since the guy was decent and usually fair. All he needed was a bit of light pressure and he’d crack. He’d barely given a fight when it came to getting Peter’s minutes to count. The phone was no different.

Mr. Harrington glanced at the clock that was perpetually ten minutes behind no matter how many times the janitor reset it. “Oh, well, I’ll keep time. I’ll let you know when it gets to half hour and every five minutes after that. Just like an exam.”

“Knock yourself out.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but he put the phone away.

Peter resumed his giggling.

“Something funny, Parker?” Bucky asked.

Peter turned around, his cheeks terribly rosy and his eyes wet.

“Sorry, Bucky.” Peter smiled at him sheepishly and turned back around.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but he let it go. Parker was always giggling about something whether he was by himself or with his friends. It was kind of cute.

Bucky wiped his hands over his eyes and willed Harrington to notify him that he was at least halfway through, but he was surrounded by distracted readers who probably would have spent all night there if uninterrupted. Peter was looking at his textbook with such concentration it could’ve been a skin mag, the random late arrival was holding an unidentifiable novel, and Harrington was reading—Bucky squinted—The Fault in Our Stars.

“Jesus Christ, I’m gonna die in here,” he muttered, leaning back in his seat and stretching.

Bucky was surprised to see Peter staring at him when he leaned forward.

Bucky looked back expressionlessly, pleased to see Peter’s cheeks turn red after prolonged eye contact. He didn’t turn back around, though, he just ducked his head for a moment. He got the courage to say whatever it was that he was going to say, and then, “That’s a half hour everybody.”

Bucky looked at Mr. Harrington out of reflex, and by the time he looked to Peter, he was facing forward again.

“Parker,” Bucky called.

Peter whipped around so fast he almost swiped the textbook right off the desk.

“Yeah?”

“What were you gonna say?”

“What? When?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked right up to Peter and plopped himself in the desk right behind him.

“I asked you what you were gonna say before we were so rudely interrupted.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You just…I was wondering why you weren’t doing any homework.”

Bucky inclined his head.

“Well, like, when we had calculus together last semester, you never handed in your homework, so you got detention a lot,” Peter explained in a rush, “but if you’re in detention, you have an hour of time where you could just do the homework, you know? Then you wouldn’t have detention.”

“Not doing homework isn’t the only reason I’m here.”

Peter nodded. “You’re late. I mean, you get to school late most days.”

Bucky frowned. “You been watching me, Parker? Spying?”

“What! No,” Peter sputtered. He glanced at Mr. Harrington to see if the man was paying any attention.

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t care about talking as long as he’s got his fruity books.”

“Hey, that book isn’t fruity, it’s really sad. I stayed up until 3AM finishing it, and I cri—”

Bucky grinned at him.

“It was a good book,” Peter grumbled.

“I believe you.” Bucky shrugged. “But then again. If it’s so good, why do you read textbooks? I bet even the brainiacs who write them can’t stand reading ‘em.”

“There’s a class discussion tomorrow on this case study, and I want to be prepared.”

“Right.”

Peter nodded.

“Anyway, so you know all about me being here, now it’s your turn. How’d a teacher’s pet like you manage to get detention?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m not stupid. I can handle it.”

“I know you’re not stupid,” Peter huffed.

“How sweet of you to say.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, fine. Okay. So, you know Flash?”

“Eugene?” Bucky scoffed. “What about him?”

Peter laughed. “He’s kind of a dick, and we got into a fight yesterday, and yeah.”

“You got into a fight?”

“Have you ever read, or um, seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?” Peter asked.

Bucky shook his head at the abrupt subject change. “Uh, yeah?”

“Remember when Buckbeak scratches Malfoy, and he acts like a big baby drama queen even though barely anything happened?”

Bucky laughed. “Ah. I get it. So what did you do to him? Call him a meanie? Throw a sponge at him?”

Peter blushed. “Excuse me, we’re not all tough like you.”

“I know, it’s so frustrating,” Bucky agreed.

“Oh please,” Peter argued. “You act tough, but all you do that’s bad is not hand in projects and punch people for messing with your friends. That’s not scary.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Don’t turn this back around on me. I want to know what you did to Eugene. And how come he’s not here?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “He asked to have detention separate, so I don’t ‘jump’ him again.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed.

“Quiet,” Mr. Harrington said without looking. “Please.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Bucky frowned. “Are you just pulling my leg?”

“No, seriously. He called me…a name, and I slapped him across the face. You can even ask Mr. Harrington.”

“What name?”

“You know…the name Steve got called last week before you got assigned three months of detention.”

“So, what you’re saying to me is that I should find Flash and buy myself another three months?”

“No, because he’s not worth it, and also because then it will be summer.”

“I’ll go to summer detention if it means knocking some sense into that idiot.”

“Why, you don’t like detention…you just got done saying you’re going to die in here,” Peter said. “Why don’t you just…cut out the bad behaviour? Do what you’re supposed to for a little while?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, “honestly.”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Bucky admitted. “I think about that sometimes. Doing their stupid fucking worksheets that don’t mean anything, walking away from a fight, but no matter how good my intentions are, it doesn’t happen.”

“Well, if it’s about not understanding, I can—”

“I already told you. I’m not stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Peter sighed. “I just thought, maybe if—whatever, never mind.”

“You want to help me study?”

“Not really,” Peter admitted.

Bucky frowned.

“I mean. You think I’m a nerd. A goodie-two-shoes. Right?”

Bucky nodded.

“Doing schoolwork doesn’t excite me. I don’t like it,” Peter explained. “I just do it, and I happen to be good at it, so I keep doing it.”

“Speaking of excitement. Do you know what gets me going?” Bucky changed the subject.

“What? Cigarettes or something?”

Bucky eyed him. “Don’t be cute.”

“No,” Bucky continued. “Your idol just left the room in tears.”

Peter looked to Mr. Harrington’s desk. “He must’ve finished the book.”

“Let’s go,” Bucky suggested. “I guarantee he’s gone for at least ten minutes. Then detention will be over.”

“Doesn’t he have to dismiss us?”

“We signed the sheet,” Bucky explained, “but yeah, technically.”

“I don’t know, Bucky. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“You’re already in trouble.”

“Yeah, but like, more trouble. My aunt’s already pissed.”

“You could just say I made you do it.”

“If we don’t skip, I won’t have to say anything.”

“Suit yourself, Pete. I’m leaving.”

Peter had no idea what compelled him to do it. Probably Bucky’s blinding smile and blue eyes, but he actually followed him out the door.

“I knew you had it in you.”

“Where are we even going?” Peter asked. “Or, did you mean—”

“If I was just gonna ditch you, I wouldn’t have asked you along. Relax.”

“Right,” Peter said, “so, did you want to come to my apartment?”

“Your aunt home?”

“Not for a while.”

Bucky shrugged. “What’s there to do at your apartment?”

“Besides studying,” Bucky added before Peter could say anything.

Peter giggled. “I could make you something to eat, or we can watch TV. I don’t know.”

“Sure, let’s do it.”

Peter nodded dumbly.

“Just so you know,” Peter blurted, “I play with Legos.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Like blocks? For kids?”

“I wanted to warn you. Give you time to process it before you saw them in my room and made fun of me.”

Bucky grinned. “Aw, I thought you were warning me, so I didn’t step on one and need foot surgery.”

“That too.”

“It’s cool. If we were going to my place, I’d have to warn you about all the knives and broken bottles all over the floor.”

“Really?”

“No, Peter.”

“Oh. That’s cool. I’m sure your place is nice.”

“Actually, now that I think about it. My place is probably closer,” Bucky remarked. “You cool to go there, instead?”

“Absolutely. Let me just prepare my bandaids.”

“Safety first.”

Bucky knew his place would be empty until at least 6 which gave him a couple good hours with Peter.

“You hungry?” Bucky asked. “I’m sure we got something healthy here for you.”

“I’m good, but thanks.”

Bucky shrugged. “Thirsty?”

“Um, maybe after?”

Bucky huffed. “You’re easy, then.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed.

Peter followed Bucky out of the kitchen, through the small living room, past the first door on left, and then they were walking into Bucky’s bedroom.

“Nice,” Peter commented.

“I don’t do homework, so lots of time to keep my room clean,” Bucky joked.

“Makes sense.”

Bucky took a seat in the computer chair while Peter looked around the room to see if there was anywhere else he could sit.

“Can I?” Peter asked, gesturing to the bed.

“Be my guest.”

“So,” Peter started after he sat down on the extreme edge of the mattress. “Um. What do you want to do?”

Bucky shrugged. “I got a couple ideas, but it depends on you.”

“Okay, like what?” Peter asked. “We can totally study if you want to. I was mostly kidding about not wanting to help you, or we could…”

Bucky enjoyed hearing Peter trail off as he approached him.

“W-what are you doing?” Peter stammered.

Bucky bent over to meet Peter’s eyes. “Testing something.” He punctuated his words by licking his lips. Peter jerked forward and kissed him on the mouth.

“Oh my God, Bucky. I’m so sorry.” Peter slapped a hand to his lips. “I didn’t mean to.”

“That hurts my feelings. I kind of hoped you meant it.”

“You did?” Peter breathed. “Why?”

“You’re cute. What other reasons are there?” Bucky sat down next to Peter on the bed so their thighs were touching.

“I don’t know. You’re like…way out of my league. We’re super different.”

“That’s what I like about you. If I wanted another me, I’d just jerk off.”

“Wow. Okay, this escalated quickly. Was this your plan the whole time?”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, I got detention on purpose and paid Flash to act up, and then I cut in Harrington on the deal to make sure he left the room…”

“Seriously?”

“No.”

Peter smiled. “Well, I don’t know. I’ve never done anything before. Do you want me to try to jerk you off, or whatever? Because I totally will. I want to. I want it to be good for you, though, so, maybe I can do something else. I don’t know if I’m good at anything.”

“Shh, Pete. Just relax,” Bucky soothed. “We really don’t have to do anything. I wanted you to know that I want to, though. You know, if you want.”

“Ahh,” Peter squeaked when Bucky squeezed his thigh. “Oh God.”

Bucky grinned. “Give me another kiss.”

Peter nodded and brought up a tentative hand to the side of Bucky’s face. “Um, is this, okay?”

“Touch me however you want to. I’ll take what I can get.”

Peter swallowed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s neck while Bucky inclined his neck to allow him more access.

Bucky wasn’t sure where Peter’s hand was going to settle, but he was glad when the boy brought it to rest on his cheek. He was even happier when Peter slid it back and through his hair.

“I’ve always wondered what your hair felt like,” Peter admitted.

“How’s it rate?”

“Really really good.”

Bucky used the opportunity to lie back on his bed, and he brought Peter with him.

Peter took initiative and kept kissing at Bucky’s neck.

“I’m not going to bite you,” Bucky encouraged. “You can—”

Peter pointedly started sucking on his adam’s apple.

“Oh, shit.” Bucky jerked up. Peter had him fully hard already after basically nothing.

Peter giggled into Bucky’s shoulder.

“You a vampire or something?” Bucky wondered. “Geez.”

On cue, as if Peter made the connection between vampires and sucking, he reached his hand to Bucky’s zipper.

Bucky hummed in approval while he used his own hands to guide Peter’s face back to his own, so they could kiss properly. He slipped his tongue past Peter’s lips as soon as they touched. The gesture made Peter’s groan and start rutting against his thigh.

“Here,” Bucky said. “Lie back.”

Peter listened to Bucky’s instructions, went from his lying on his side to his back, and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Bucky made quick work of Peter’s button and zipper, yanking his jeans down just enough to get access to his dick.

“Are you—holy shit,” Peter bit.

Bucky sucked Peter back as deep as he could get him while the boy threaded his hands through his hair.

“Pull it, I don’t care,” Bucky instructed, making sure he kept stroking Peter while his mouth wasn’t on him.

Peter obliged happily, jerking up off the bed and into Bucky’s throat when Bucky started swirling his tongue around. “Oh no, no, no, Bucky. Please.”

Bucky was only encouraged by Peter’s restlessness and his hair-pulling. He knew Peter wouldn’t last much longer. He tightened his lips around Peter’s head and sucked even harder than he had been.

Peter gave a little yelp and then spilled into Bucky’s mouth, finally releasing his hair.

Bucky shuddered at the slight pain that was lingering on his scalp. He loved that Peter had enjoyed his mouth enough to get careless. He was curious to know what else he could get Peter to do. How much he could get him to let go of being good.

“Wow, Bucky, thank you. Wow. I don’t know what to say,” Peter breathed.

Bucky lied back with his hands under his head and listened with a smile while Peter zipped himself back up. The next moment, Peter pounced on him.

“Your turn,” Peter declared.

Bucky nodded and undid his belt. “You can go slow if you need to.”

Peter met his eyes and smiled gratefully. “Um, can you maybe take off your shirt. If you want?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Bucky didn’t see why he needed his shirt off, since there was nothing for Peter to do above the belt. He was going to ask why, but then he saw Peter’s facial expression while he took in his body.

“Wow,” Peter said for like the fiftieth time. “Dude, you’re really…Wow.”

Bucky smiled. “You’re a sweet talker, Parker, no wonder all the teachers like you.”

“I’m pretty sure if you walked around naked people would fall over themselves to be nice to you.”

“I’d rather they didn’t. I think it’s what’s on the inside that counts,” Bucky teased.

“And also.” Bucky gestured to his lap.

“Right, sorry.” Peter blushed. “I’m…you’ll tell me what to do, right?”

Peter licked at the tip of Bucky’s cock experimentally a few times, and then finally took him into his mouth.

Bucky sighed in relief. “That feels great, Pete. Just keep doing that.”

Peter nodded which let his teeth graze Bucky’s shaft slightly, but Bucky didn’t say anything. Peter corrected his course immediately and completely sheathed his teeth before any more mishaps could arise.

Peter slid his mouth off of Bucky after a moment to catch his breath. He copied what Bucky had done to him before and kept stroking.

“You good? Or do you want to stop?” Bucky asked. “That was awesome for your first try.”

“No way.” Peter frowned. “I want to finish you.”

“Don’t let me stop you, then,” Bucky retorted. He went against his words though and grabbed Peter by his sweater, yanking him up further up his body, so they could keep kissing.

Bucky let his hands travel under Peter’s fifty layers of shirts so he could get at his skin.

“Soft,” Bucky commented. “You feel nice.”

“So do you,” Peter complimented breathlessly.

Bucky nipped Peter’s bottom lip while he squeezed his ass.

“Oh-h,” Peter grunted.

When Peter’s hips came down to grind against his own, Bucky noticed Peter was still hard, or hard again.

“Let’s get off together,” Bucky suggested.

Peter didn’t need further clarification. He unzipped himself and got his dick back out, returning to his previous position without hesitation.

Bucky spit in his hand and wrapped it around both his and Peter’s dicks. “Fuck, yes,” Bucky commented.

“What should I do, Bucky?” Peter squeaked.

“Keep moving,” Bucky suggested. “I’m really close.”

“Yeah, me too,” Peter agreed. He kissed Bucky without being asked to, and this time he was the one to use tongue.

Bucky just opened his mouth and let Peter in while the boy rutted against him.

It took no time for them both to spill in Bucky’s hand. Peter collapsed on top of him and rested there for a moment before he rolled to the side.

Bucky licked his lips, still able to taste Peter on his tongue. He glanced over to see how the boy was doing and laughed. “Oh no. Your sweater’s all messed up.”

“’S’okay,” Peter mumbled.

“That’s right, you got a few more layers where that came from.”

Peter laughed. “I get cold.”

“Come closer, then.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Peter said, but he listened and moved closer to Bucky.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Bucky suggested. “I got a reputation to maintain.”

“I’ll keep your secret.”

“Thanks, you’re a real pal.”

Peter smiled. “So, speaking of secrets…How, um, do we, you know. Proceed.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows while he considered it. “We’ve definitely got detention again tomorrow,” he began. “How about we go to your place after we’re done?”

Peter glanced at Bucky. “You want to do this again?”

“I’m in if you’re in.”

Peter nodded fervently. “Definitely in.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They lied there for a few minutes before Peter pulled away. “Um, Bucky?”

“You want to study, don’t you?”

Peter blushed. “It’s not a question of want, but yeah, basically.”

“It’s cool. You were a bad boy for like two seconds, I didn’t expect it to last.”

Peter smiled.

“You can take my desk. I’ll go get us something to drink.”

Bucky let his smile spread across his face once he was out of Peter’s sight. No need to let Peter in on just how much he was into him, yet.


End file.
